fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
XXG4mer GabrielXx
xXG4mer_GabrielXx (real name Gabriel Semari, and as he will now be referred as: Gamer Gabriel), was NOT a member of the Gacha Gang. Instead, he was merely a "popular" youtuber who was funded by ads of Mars Asterbelt's very own gachapon game. Being the only person ever denied to be a contestant in DBA, Gamer Gabriel eventually snuck in alongside the rest of the Gacha Gang's raid. The other members were not prepared for him. Gamer Gabriel is one of the worst youtubers to ever exist, being completely unlikable in all forms. Clearly using bots to inflate both his subscriber and proficiency numbers, he is constantly getting himself into massive scandals that fuck over the entire youtube landscape. Generally a complete self-absorbed asshole whose always in the "youtuber vlog" mode, he's an irredeemable shitbag. Despite this, he has an unreasonably massive hoard of "Babriels", which are his unyielding fans who blindly adore everything he does. He has also canonically killed his grandparents. Powers Gamer Gabriel is constantly recording and uploading his every waking moment onto youtube, as to collect more youtube ad revenue through a constant stream of content. Despite constantly being under scandals, the youtube algorithm and higher ups favor him such that he is only demonetized when he's caught in the absolute worst ones. This monetization gives him advantage on all of his rolls for as long as he stays out of a massive scandal. If he does, however, then this advantage is inverted into disadvantage on everything he does for a short amount of time. He can also manipulate youtube itself, bending it to his will in order to enact real world effects. For example, he can create clickbait and misleading thumbnails in real life in order to forcibly direct people's attentions elsewhere, which has a stronger effect if the thing they're being directed at doesn't actually exist. He can call upon one of his many sponsors to create an effect based on whatever they're promoting, from getting a free can of G-Fizz to another roll on Mars' Gachapon game. He can come up with some youtube "challenge" concept as an easy way to make it to trending, either performing the challenge himself or pressuring someone else into performing it for his own amusement and benefit. He can take comments directly from his videos and take the pure emotional reaction, whether violent with rage and hatred or entranced through charming lies like a serpentine curse, of that comment and turn it into an effect. The aspects of Gabriel's own videos also accumulate into effects. He can make callout posts and response videos on some of the pettiest garbage, doing it to just about any move used on him to reflect the backlash (and thus the original move) back onto the person that started it. However, this move has a high risk of dragging Gabriel into another scandal. Luckily he can try and circumvent this by releasing an apology video, which softens the blow of demonetization by making him have normal rolls instead of disadvantage. This effect itself weakens the more he does it, as the public becomes increasingly aware at how disingenuous these apologies are. Lastly, he can force someone to watch his ridiculously long intro, specifically one of those ones that have a lot of visual effects, 3D text, and blaring electronic music for way too long. Gamer Gabriel's is a special case however, as it's so long that it actually plays midroll ads by the time it finishes. This can stall a player into moving back their turn quite a ways, although it only works once per person. Outside of actual special abilities, Gamer Gabriel has a general nasty aura that makes people think "yeah, this man has uploaded videos of dead bodies". He's also verified on twitter, and his incredibly toxic horde of undying loyal fans has made him completely immune to insults and other vile shit thrown his way. When it comes specifically to Mars' Gacha powers, Gabriel has his game rigged by the sponsors so that the first thing he rolls is always a legendary character, mostly for the purpose of increasing his view count and attracting more gullible kids to spend money on the game. He also gets to change the name of his first summon to whatever random garbage he thinks of. Gamer Gabriel can also drink G-Fizz to access "Gamer Wild Magic": a special brand of random effects geared towards random "gamer" results! OUTCLASS It's Just a Prank! Stop! Despite being a mundie, Gamer Gabriel has an outclass. Except it's not really an outclass, is it? All his outclass says is that Gamer Gabriel is the lowest of the low, and will never "outclass" anyone. This is not an ability or a passive effect, rather the very fact he has this outclass acts as a symbol or brand that he is forever a complete garbage fire of a human being, forever etched into his soul. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 45 Gamer Gabriel initially invaded the DBA tournament alongside the Gacha Gang, in order to record the various antics going on and to settle the score for being banned from participating. He immediately summoned a Gacha Cynthia, who he renamed to "Gloom Gal". He generally was a massive asshat who continually summoned hoards of gachas, building up for the next phase. During the halftime RP break, Gamer Gabriel revealed that he probably killed his own grandparents. He generally creeped out everyone else and made Seda sad. Later he attempted to hit Gacha Swivel with Gacha Clarisse's Timebuster, but Abigail took a photo of this labeling it as "Gamer Gabriel hitting teenage girl". This wrapped him up into a scandal, which put him out of commission until the very end of the episode. By then, he was the last remaining opponent alive and was surrounded by Gachas, getting the ire of literally every player and their summons at once. He was comboed into oblivion by Ruthless Rhythm and Haunted P, being banished to hell through the crypt beneath him. On top of that, Morpheus showed up to use his outclass on Gamer Gabriel, taking his worst fears of losing relevance and becoming obscure by deleting his entire subscriber count and all memory of his existence before his soul was forever destroyed. Episode 54 xXG4mer_GabrielXx got a brief appearance, being summoned by Spekinor during the final fight. After nobody knowing who he is, he disappeared back into obscurity, where he belongs. This was technically not the real xXG4mer_GabrielXx. Oddly, when Gamer Gabriel disappeared, Spekinor did not take damage. Trivia * Gamer Gabriel is supposed to be in cosplay as Gamer Gabby, however since he is not a member of the Gacha Gang this comparison is entirely superficial, and instead he merely looks similar to her. * Gamer Gabriel is heavily inspired by both Logan and Jake Paul, two infamous youtubers. He tends to embody the worst trends of the site. His last icon is a direct reference to Logan Paul's alien hat he wore during his infamous "suicide forest" video. * Gamer Gabriel is the only person to have ever been denied participation in DBA, nonetheless be banned. * Due to summoning Cynthia in the beginning, if the players had not killed Gamer Gabriel by the end of the episode then the real Cynthia would have done so off screen. * If Gamer Gabriel had rolled a 20, Star/Sylvia would have paused the music, mentioned that Gamer Gabriel is undeserving of having a crit theme, and continued the regular music. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters